


Nothing Like The Sun

by lalasagna



Series: Quiet universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, M/M, domestic life between these dumb boys, dumb boys in love, except they're married now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love to hear her speak, yet well I know<br/>That music hath a far more pleasing sound.<br/>I grant I never saw a goddess go;<br/>My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.<br/>  And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare<br/>  As any she belied with false compare."<br/>It is far from picturesque—much like a lot of our moments together—but as Kageyama kisses me with newly glitter-free lips and the water swirls around our still yellow-stained bodies, I can’t help but feel bad for everyone else who isn’t me at that moment. It feels perfect and completely mine that I thank the universe and whichever deities are responsible for bringing me this moment of dumb kisses and soapy shoves.</p><p>---<br/>Hinata reminisces about how much of an idiot Kageyama is, but loves him anyway. Yuko is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> reading the first part of the series, Quiet, is recommended but even if you don't, this story can stand alone uvu

_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know_

_That music hath a far more pleasing sound._

_I grant I never saw a goddess go;_

_My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground._

_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_

_As any she belied with false compare._

Kageyama Tobio was anything but graceful, but every time I remember that time he led me to a waltz under the glittering stars, I find myself smiling at the thought of his feet constantly stepping on my toes and the profanities he kept muttering under his breath as we swayed with each other. I recall not minding at all that he was probably destroying my foot muscles with his heavy, stumbling steps, not when I saw him so flustered and embarrassed. That night, I swiftly changed our roles and led him along as he complained half-heartedly. I didn’t miss his red cheeks and the way he kept trying to hide the small smile creeping up his face by frowning repeatedly.

I saw Suga smiling at us from near the bar, practically glowing after becoming a married man two hours before. Kageyama brought my attention back to him and his clumsy movements, but even though my feet were hurting and Suga and Daichi’s family members were looking at us strangely—it must have been a sight to see, a smaller guy leading the waltz while the taller guy struggled to follow—I couldn’t have thought of a more perfect way to spend the night.

My mind flutters to another event, an older one from back in high school before we were ready to admit our feelings toward each other. Kageyama was clenching and unclenching his fists and had his mouth open, but no words came out.

I tilted my head slightly. “What did you want, Kageyama?”

“Sh—Ugh.” He said, stopping and then taking a deep breath. “Do you want t-to grab dinner later? There’s this place that has really nice curry...”

I smiled, amused at his nervousness. “Yeah, sure! Hold on. I’ll text my mom.”

Kageyama nodded and clenched his fist again so I bumped his shoulder with mine. This seemed to relax him and I rolled my eyes as he shouted at me and retaliated. I didn’t mind how jumpy he seemed to be that time. All that mattered to me was that he was there for me when I needed him.

I hear a crash from the kitchen and I’m brought back to the present from my reminiscing. I walk over and find Kageyama covered with glitter and yellow paint from his hair to his bare feet and an innocently blinking Yuko sitting next to him. Kageyama looks more perplexed than angry and I laugh as I notice the glitter spot on the tip of his nose.

“What happened here?” I say, directing my gaze at Yuko who is holding a suspicious yellow-stained brush and a tube littered with a little glitter.

“I turned Papa into a fairy.” She explains simply.

Kageyama wipes his face with his sleeve, but his sleeve also has paint so he ends up just smearing his face with more yellow. I walk to get a wash cloth as I explain to Yuko that before turning people into fairies, she has to ask for their permission first and she groans as I tell her she has to clean the mess up.

“But dadddyyy, I didn’t do anything wrong!” She counters, frowning when I hand her the wash cloth.

I drag Kageyama to the bath and he leaves a trail of glitter behind him.

“Hey there.” I say. “Are you the friendly neighbourhood fairy who’s going to grant my wishes?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’ve renounced wish-granting for the rest of my life. Makes more problems than it solves.”

I give him a peck but I instantly regret it, spitting out the glitter. “How optimistic of you.”

He looks more ridiculous with glitters and paint naked and I take a little while to laugh at him. This is when he gets sick of it and wraps his arms around me, effectively getting the fairy stains on me as well. I’m squealing as he kisses my neck and distributes more of the mess on me.

“Kageyama! You’re getting it all over me!”

“That’s the plan,” He says.

In the end, we both have to take a bath and the water turns yellow and glittery as we push and kick each other completely intentionally in between soaping each other’s bodies. It is far from picturesque—much like a lot of our moments together—but as Kageyama kisses me with newly glitter-free lips and the water swirls around our still yellow-stained bodies, I can’t help but feel bad for everyone else who isn’t me at that moment. It feels perfect and completely _mine_ that I thank the universe and whichever deities are responsible for bringing me this moment of dumb kisses and soapy shoves.

“You’re such a nerd,” I say. “I love you.”

He doesn’t falter in replying, “I love you too, dumbass.”

We stay there for a few minutes, as clean as possible at that moment, just savouring each other’s warmth and I know that this is one of the moments I want to cherish forever, despite it being such a messy and clumsy affair. And then Yuko is banging on the door, demanding dragon-shaped cookies so she can defeat them by shoving them in her mouth and we’re laughing as we get up and wrestle each other for the towels.

Kageyama frowns as I dry off his hair, but instead of looking sad, he just looks really attractive, as usual. It is unfair how attractive Kageyama is as he tilts his head up and his blue eyes meet mine. His black hair is messy and it shouldn’t look as endearing as it does.

It’s when he brings his hand to my cheek and rubs his thumb gently against it. It’s when he ruffles his other hand in his damp hair. It’s when he leans in and presses a kiss to the crown of my head, even though my hair is still wet as well. It’s when he wraps one of the towels around me and pulls me out to get changed and appease our daughter with less than mediocre cookies. It’s all of those lumbering but soft scenes melted together that make me feel invincible. We are nothing like the sun. We are earth, a beautiful mess.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wanted more of precious yuko so i wrote it
> 
> the lines are from Shakespeare's sonnet 130 10/10 would shake again


End file.
